Final Year: Thanksgiving Special
by sakicchi
Summary: Final Year Thanksgiving Special! :D Need I say anymore? T for Hidan. Fluffy SasoDei bits.


__

Final Year Thanksgiving special! :D

_**WARNING:** **Fluffy SasoDei and Hidan with his big mouth included.**_

_**RATED:** T for Hidan._

Yey! A thanksgiving special for Final Year! :D Not much more to say, except that I only wrote it today, and I wanted to finish it before Thanksgiving ended, so I'm sorry if it's crappy...

_Blah - Flashback/Ringtone/Other_

_"Blah" - Talking_

_"Blah" - Thinking_

_"**Blah**" - Black Zetsu_

_"Blah" - White Zetsu_

_"**Blah**" - Black & White Zetsu_

**_Do I own Naruto: Nopperz._**

* * *

**_Final Year Special: Thanksgiving_**

* * *

"Yahoo! Another holiday, un!"

It was a Friday afternoon in October as Deidara and Sasori walked from the Konoha Elementary gates.

"Yeah, it's great to have another long weekend. No school Monday!"

Deidara grinned and snickered at the redhead beside him. Sasori smiled back. _Wait… Was there a bit of blush there?! _Sasori mentally slapped himself. _"What the…? Why am I blushing around Deidara?!"_ He thought alarmed.

"Ah, Danna, un? Are you listening? Earth to Sasori, un!" Deidara waved his hand in front of Sasori's dazed face. "Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Sasori stumbled, smiling again. Deidara tilted his head and gave him a worried glance. "You sur-"

_I can do better, I can do better!  
__Hey!  
__Hey you!  
__I found myself again!  
__That's why, you're gone!  
__I can do better, I can do bet-_

Deidara answered his cell phone with a slight blush over his cheeks and a sheepish grin plastered on his face. "You heard nothing, un…" He whispered. Sasori smirked and whispered back, "Don't worry. Hidan is worse." Deidara giggled and looked to his cell. "Un! A text from Kona-chan!"

_Hey! Deidei-chan! Just wondering if u and Saso wanna come over to my place for thanksgivin'. U comin'?_

Deidara smiled and typed away on the keypad.

_Sure! When?_

The blonde hit send and shut the phone. "Looks like Kona's holding thanksgiving at her place, un. So… What's Hidan's ringtone?" Deidara commented, as Sasori nodded a bit. He laughed and answered, "U and Ur Hand by Pink." Deidara burst out laughing. "P-Pink!? Hidan has PINK as his ringtone, un?!" Sasori nodded vigorously. "Call him."

Deidara was already one step ahead and was slightly bouncing on the spot as he waited for the ringtone.

_You know who you are  
High fivin, talkin shit,  
But you're going home alone aren't cha?  
Cause I'm not here for your entertainment!  
You don't really want to mess with me toni-_

Hidan answered with a '_What the fuck do you want?_' and Deidara chuckled.

"So, Danna was right, un. You do have Pink as your ringtone, un!"  
"What the fuck, Deidara?! Is that what you fuckin' called me for?!"  
"Yup, un."  
"Why you little-"  
_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
_"Deidara!!"

Deidara and Sasori laughed again as the blonde shut his phone.

- - -

"Yay! Hidan and Kakuzu are finally here!" Konan called as she opened the door to her small apartment. "Jashin! This slow ass held me up!" Hidan complained. "Quite the contrary, it was _you _that held_ me_ up." Kakuzu retorted. "Now, now, you two. No arguing in my apartment on thanksgiving!" Konan scolded the 2 teen boys. "C'mon! Let eat!" Kisame called as Itachi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Zetsu's on the verge of eating it, right now…" Pein commented as he held the plant teen back from the stuffed turkey sitting in the middle of the table.

"Konan! This looks awesome, un! Did you make all of this?" Deidara commented in amazement. Konan nodded excitedly and laughed. "Yup! I put my heart into it for all of you guys." She smiled warmly. "Well, let's not let all of this great food get fuckin' cold! I wanna eat!" Hidan noted enthusiastically. "Shouldn't we say what we're thankful for? That's what my family always does." Itachi interrupted. "I actually like that idea, Itachi." Pein agreed. "Mind if I start?" Konan asked as the rest nodded.

"Great! I'm thankful for everything that I have in my life. Thankful that I met Pein way back when, and I'm so happy that I met the rest of you! You guys helped me open up more and relax around others. I love all of you so much! Thanks for everything." Konan grinned and flushed just a touch as she was enveloped in a hug by Deidara.

"I'm also thankful that I met all of you and that I met Konan. If I never knew her, I know for a fact that I wouldn't be here right now." Pein followed. Konan giggled as the ginger haired teen turned away, a red blush forming over his cheeks.

"Tobi's thankful that he has all of you as friends, and glad that Itachi's family took him in!" Tobi joined happily as everyone gasped and turned to Itachi at the last remark. Itachi coughed and nodded. "It was my mother's fault. Sasuke's actually more annoying then Tobi, so I'm okay with it…"

"To simply fuckin' put it, I'd take all of your comments and fuckin' smash 'em into one fuckin' large speech. That's how fuckin' thankful I am. Oh, and I'm thankful for good music!" Hidan grinned as he did the thumbs-up move. "Short and sweet." Konan giggled as Hidan nodded in agreement.

"What Hidan said, but without all the swearing. Oh, and throw in a sentences on how I'm thankful for money, and there ya go." Kakuzu agreed as everyone laughed. "**Food.** _Friends._ **Shelter.** _Life._ _**That's what I'm thankful for.**_" Zetsu's white and black halves commented while still eyeing the turkey.

"I'm thankful to have all of you guys as friends and that you all still accept me, even if I do look like a freak." Kisame grinned wide. "Silly Kisa! You look completely normal to us! The people who make fun of you are the freaks, un." Deidara laughed as Kisame nodded. "Ya know, you're absolutely right Deidara! Thanks!" "No probs, un."

"I'm certainly thankful that I have a family and shelter, but to have met all of you, that's what I'm really thankful for." Itachi said simply, earning a glomp from Tobi. "Yay! Brother!" "Tobi… Off now, or no cookies for two weeks." "Hai!" Tobi saluted.

"I'm thankful for all you guys being the best friends I've ever had. Oh, and I'm actually glad old Grandma Chiyo is alive nonetheless…" Sasori basically stated. "Whoa! Ya mean old Granny's still alive and kickin'!?" Hidan laughed. "Yup. She's in the hospital however…" Sasori nodded. "Anyways… Deidara, what about you?" Said blonde teen nodded and smiled.

"I can't begin to tell all of you how grateful I am to have you all as my best friends, un! You guys have done so much for me, and I really appreciate it! I'm thankful that I have such a wonderful life like this, un." Deidara grinned then whispered to a certain redhead next to him, "And I'm thankful to have met you, Danna, un…" Sasori smiled back and added, "Me too."

"OKAY! Enough chit-chat, let's eat!" Hidan cheered as he held up his glass of coke. "Agreed!" Everyone shouted happily and raised their glasses also.

- - -

The night went by faster then expected, and the gang left for their homes.

"Hey, Deidara, mind if I walk home with you?" Sasori enquired when he walked up to the blonde. "Sure! I'd like that, un." Deidara smiled. The redhead smiled back as they started to walk down the dirt path of Konoha's streets.

"Ya know, I'm really happy I met you, Danna, un…" Deidara turned and smiled to Sasori after a long silence. Sasori hesitated at first, but soon smiled and replied, "Same here…" "I can't thank you enough for saving me from those bullies way back when, un…"

"_What's the matter, girly boy? Too scared to say anything?"  
__Deidara could only cower in fear at the kids who teased him. "I-I can't do anything, un…" Deidara thought.  
_"_What kind of boy wears dresses?"  
_"_Iwa no Deidara, of course!"  
__The gang laughed._

"_Leave him alone."_

_Deidara looked up at the voice he heard. _

"_Tsk. Sasori? Why are you helping a little coward like him?"  
_"_Get lost." Sasori said sharply.  
_"_Eh?"  
_"_I said…" In a mere second, the opposing boy was lifted from the ground by his collar. "Get lost."  
__Sasori dropped the boy, and as quickly as he fell from his grasp, he was out of site, along with his gang._

_Sasori turned back to Deidara. "You okay?"  
__Deidara's eyes lit up and he grinned. "I am now, un!"  
__Sasori smiled as wiped a bit of dirt from Deidara's face._

The teens laughed as they recalled that memory. "It was nothing." Sasori smiled.

"Well, see ya later, Danna, un!" Deidara said as he spotted his apartment building. "Oh, almost forgot…" "What is i-" Sasori's question was cut off when Deidara enveloped him in a hug. "Thank you, un."

Deidara playfully stuck out his tongue and waved as he ran off to his apartment. "Night, Sasori-danna, un!" Sasori paused in surprise then smiled and waved back.

"Night…"

* * *

Hope you ppl enjoyed the special! I decided to make it a fluffy SasoDei one. xD

-Saki

(btw, it's Thanksgiving in Canada today, so HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :D)


End file.
